Beauty and the Beast kinda
by Aurora rose1001
Summary: There was once a kind witch who cursed evil people... or so they said. But what if she wasn't really out for justice? Maybe something more... uh... fujoshi-ish? Randomness may ensue.


**Ello, lovlies~! How are you all doing today~? I'm doing great myself, thank you very much for asking! **

**So, this story is just something I came up with and may or may not continue. If you DO want me to continue with it, then if I get a few reviews saying what pairing you want. (such as RusCan, Prucan, or Franada. My default would be RusCan if people don't specify.) **

**But I'll only continue if people ask. **

A long time ago, in a magical land, there lived a kind, benevolent witch who lived solely to punish bad, selfish people.

All she ever did was go around and test princes and princesses, punishing the ones who wouldn't let her freeload off of them. She loved her life- not only did she fulfill her calling, but she also didn't have to pay any rent!

But one day, sadly, a problem arose. She'd run out of royals to curse! Mad with grief and lack of purpose, she decided to try a commoner instead.

And the 'lucky' peasant was a young man by the name of Matthew Williams.

This 'Matthew' fellow was a mild-mannered, gentle, generous, and practically invisible Canadian who lived with his obnoxious 15-year-old twin brother, Alfred, in a cabin in the woods.

With his slight build, sweet face, glasses, soft blonde hair, and innocent lilac eyes, he would undoubtedly be the uke in any given relationship. They were poor but happy, him and his brother, when the witch (for lack of a better name, let's call her Bob, shall we?) found them one night.

It was cold and windy out, and the twins were getting ready for bed when someone knocked on the door.

Walking over, Matthew opened it up curiously. Why would visit so late at night? Looking up, he saw a haggard old lady.

"Hello? May I help you?" The old lady frowned. "What? Speak up, lad!" Matthew frowned in annoyance. "Do you need anything, miss?"

Bob smiled toothily. "Well you see, young man, I was traveling and found myself needing a place to stay for the night." The young blonde smiled soothingly at the old witch lady.

"Of course, Ma'am, we'd be happy to let you stay, if you don't mind sleeping on the couch." Frowning, Bob leaned forward. "Wrong answer, you're supposed to refuse!"

Taken aback, Matthew's eyes widened. "Eh? Why would you _want_ me to keep you out?" Bob narrowed her eyes. "Say I can't stay! Say it!" "Y-you can't stay?"

Smiling slightly, Bob the witch lady took a step back. "I see, so you're the kind of person who'd turn down an old lady, hm? But, what if I give you this white rose as payment?"

Matthew sweat-dropped, an expression akin to annoyance gracing his face. "If you want to stay, I really don't mind. Truly, it's fine if you want to crash for the night."

Bob frowned. "Turn me away again! Now!" She narrowed her eyes, clutching a frying pan threateningly.

"Why? I really don't mind, eh…" Sighing, the old lady rubbed her temples tiredly. "Why did I pick _you_ of all people? This isn't working at all! What about the plot development? ! Just say no so I can curse you already!"

Matthew gulped nervously. "…no?" Bob sighed in relief. "Finally! Now, _Matthew Williams_, due to you selfishly refusing to let me stay with you-" "Eh? !" "-I put now a curse upon you and your kingdom!"

The blonde sweat-dropped. "I'm not a prince." Bob smiled. "You are now!~" Suddenly there was a flash, engulfing the room in a blinding light.

When Matthew's vision cleared, he saw that his humble abode had transformed into a grand castle filled with extremely shocked people. (The most shocked-looking were the half-naked Italian and Spainard making out in the corner.) Bob smiled wryly. And then she was gone.

Alfred walked up to Matthew, looking confused. "Dude, what the hell just happened? Cuz' I got the feeling some serious shit just went down."

The Canadian frowned, just as confused. "Some crazy old lady cursed me into being a prince, I think. But… isn't becoming a prince a good thing?"

Suddenly, Bob fell from the sky, smiling like a sheep… er, sheepishly. "I forgot to curse you… purposely, of course! I, I just wanted to add suspense! Yeah!"

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Heh… so, Matthew, right? I guess I'll just curse you now! So, you know that white rose I offered you earlier?"

Nodding, Matthew waited patiently for Bob to finish. After all, his papa had always taught him to treat senile old ladies with respect.

"Good! Well, you see… I lost it. So instead we can use this… this… no, not my Spamano doujinshi… hn… not my frying pan… "

Bob frowned, frantically searching her pockets for something suitable. "This sandwich (yum~)! So, because you're obviously selfish and all that, I'm going to wildly assume it is impossible for you to feel love!

From now on, you can't I'm going to turn all your people into inanimate objects. And, as a timekeeper, I'll, um… I'll put the sandwich in a mystical fishbowl of doom, and after 5 years, when the sandwich gets moldy, your time will run out.

And if you haven't found a mutual love with someone, preferably another guy, you'll stay this way… **forever!**"

Everyone glanced nervously at each other, not liking the situation. Bob, paused, looking at Matthew. "Oh yeah, I'm going to make you ugly, too."

There was a puff of smoke (flower scented and sparkly; at least she had style) and everyone transformed. Bob was also gone.

Walking uncertainly towards a mirror, Matthew looked at his reflection and gasped. "I… I look exactly the same!" Alfred, now a toy soldier, laughed.

"Exactly!" Matthew narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying I was already ugly? We're twins, you know."

Frowning, Al looked up at his brother in confusion. "SO?" Matthew stared at the other incredulously.

"Um… identical, eh?" "I still don't get it." The human sighed. "Mon Dieu. This is going to be a long 5 years…"

~~~meanwhile~~~

Elizabeta grinned, pulling off her old lady mask, glad that she had beat up Romania in order to steal his magic wand-thingie.

Looking back toward the castle, her grin widened. Now all she had to do was wait for the perfect seme to come and sweep the Canadian off his feet.

She'd already found him, and now it was only a matter of getting him to come to the castle. But she was serious about her yaoi, oh-so-serious. She would get them together if it killed her.

Then, finally, the yaoi could commence.

Thank god she set up cameras up in every room.

**Remember, if you want me to continue, just ask. If you don't, then that's fine too.**


End file.
